


Chaos Incarnate

by Cynical_Internet



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Internet/pseuds/Cynical_Internet
Summary: The military thought that they could attempt and control chaos. Chaos does not like being controlled, and neither did its practical embodiment. (Just a one-shot to get it out of my head so that I can go back to writing my other stories.)





	Chaos Incarnate

Dreams were fun, whether to have them or to destroy them.

At least that's what I was taught, I wasn't so sure anymore once someone started to try and take away my dream. It didn't seem all that much fun to try and take other peoples after that. What was my dream, you might ask yourself? Simple enough, I wanted to be the person who could have the most fun, cause the most chaos, and remain, above all, free to make my own choices. Yet the military thought they could infringe on that dream, most specifically, they thought it would be fun to try and take away my freedom to do as I pleased.

I would have to show them the error they made.

A twisted grin appeared on my lips as I turned invisible, everything fading before the last thing in few was eerie, joyful eyes and a grin that didn't speak of good intentions toward enemies.

Sneaking into hidden, government buildings were nothing for someone who had eaten the Cat Cat Fruit: Model Cheshire Cat. Turning invisible, being able to move without making much, if any sound, it was a nightmare for those who stood against his potential sabotage. That was why the government wanted him in the first place. Now they would learn why you didn't try to control such chaos. By the time I left the building, I had read every little dark secret that they were trying to keep hidden - I knew things that would make countries go to war and leaders weep in pain.

I just laughed, and it echoed around, appearing out of nowhere, despite how the man scrambled to find me.

Enies Lobby was weak.

I left the place without so much as a single scratch on me.

Now that I had the information that I needed to protect myself, I just needed to continue on with my normal life. After all, the government wouldn't be stupid enough to act out against someone who knew what I did, would they?

...

...

...

**Wanted: Dead or Alive**

**"Cheshire Cat" - Kohi Tsuru**

**99,000,000**

**Mythical Devil Fruit user: Neko Neko no Mi Model Chesire Cat. Capable of turning invisible, as well as the typical abilities of a Zoan user. Has been seen using pistols, though we are unsure as to how effective a user the Cheshire Cat is with them.**

**Wanted for: Breaking into Enies Lobby**

_Well, I guess I underestimated them_ , I mused to myself, looking at my own bounty poster, a maddening grin  _twisting_  to my lips. Did that mean that the information that I had gained wasn't important enough? Maybe they didn't know that I had that information that I had? There were a lot of possibilities, but that didn't change anything really. They knew what I was capable of, and with that, I could make sure that they would never take me alive. Because if there was one thing that I knew, it was that when contained, Chaos lost all its brilliance.

I didn't feel like nailing the point home right now though.

I'd already done part of that, it would be boring to continue...

Still, it had been fun to sneak around, gaining information, and it gave me a new idea. A new way to seed chaos around for a little while. It would be fun, that was, without doubt, it would be profitable, that was a surety, and it would be an incredibly freeing job.

"Hello there~ My name is Kohi Tsuru, I was told that you might be in need of my services? I have to say, I wasn't expecting someone like you to be willing to pay someone like me for information~ Then again, I am the best at what I do." I claimed, my voice sweet, falling into a sing-song tone that I typically used when I was truly happy. It sounded poisonous, but that had less to do with my own mood and more to do with the way people perceived me.

Most people didn't like chaos, didn't like my type of fun, that was okay too.

It didn't mean they would avoid getting dragged into it.

"There is a troublesome person who came to my country, I want to know everything about them." The man spoke, his dark hair slicked back, a cigar hanging from his lips, "Portgas D. Ace, FireFist, has come to my country, I need to know everything about him. I won't take risks when it comes to one of Whitebeard's commanders."

"Don't worry Croco-chan~ All my information is 100 per-cent accurate and sure to shock you right to your core. For example, did you know that Ace-kun is Vice Admiral Garp's grandson? Or even more shockingly..." I paused for dramatic effect, and beneath my hood, I knew that there wasn't more than my twisted grin showing, "He's the son of the former Pirate King~ Ohhhhhh~ Ahhhhhhhh~! How amazingly shocking! He's a devil fruit user, has all three forms of Haki as well. Not too surprising, considering his demon blood. It must be nice, to create that level of chaos just by existing. I have to say, I'm almost a bit jealous."

I paused for a second, in front of me, Crocodile seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

"Well, I know more as well, but honestly I don't think you  _need_  more information to make your own judgement of the situation. I charge 100,000,000 beli for such high-class information, but for you, I'll only charge 99,000,000~ You're handsome after all."

I left the room swiftly after, my job done, now I could get on with my hobby.

I did so enjoy watching the people around me deal with the chaos, the changes, that my actions caused. Should be interesting, so  _very_  interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot at least for now. I had an idea of an OC that I really wanted to write, but I don't actually want to write it now, so I'm hoping that I can just get the itch out so that I can concentrate more on Liberation and Adventures.


End file.
